marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
James Howlett (Ziemia-616)
Wolverine (urodzony jako James Howlett, ale powszechnie znany również jako Logan)- Mutant, który posiada zwierzęce zmysły, nadludzką siłę i możliwość szybkiej regeneracji. Jest członkiem grupy X-Men. Znany także jest pod polskim pseudonimem "Rosomak". Galeria Wolverine.PNG Wolverine 2.PNG Wolverine 3.PNG Wolverine 4.PNG Wolverine 5.PNG Wolverine 6.PNG Wolverine 7.PNG Wolverine 8.PNG Wolverine 9.PNG Wolverine 10.PNG Wolverine 12.PNG|Wolverine jako figurka kolekcjonerska ZvmRqG2.jpg|Wolverine pokryty adamantium 15ddc559bcbd91ca7c11a0697fe9b7cd.jpg wolverine_xmen_1.png|Wolverine i Cyclops (Battle Of The Atom) Wolverine-marvel-comics-10544831-450-380.jpg Wolverine-(200).jpg Xmen.png X-Menoriginsvideo_game.jpg James Howlett (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 6 1 0002.PNG 6058452-5291118-james howlett (earth-616) 0010.jpg Zdolności Wzmocniona Fizjologia Mutanta: Wolverine jest mutantem, który otrzymał nierozerwalny szkielet w programie Weapon X i wzmocniony przez Apocalypse. Intel Nicka Fury'ego zakwalifikował go jako Power Level 9 natomiast O * N * E zaklasyfikował go jako poważne zagrożenie. Regeneracyjny czynnik gojący: Historia Ziemia-616 Wolverine urodził się w Kanadzie latach 20. XIX wieku. Był synem Johna i Elizabeth Howlettów, miał brata Johna. Po zdarzeniach, które przyniosły śmierć rodziny Jamesa, przybrał on nowe nazwisko – Logan. Podczas kilkudziesięciu lat Logan m.in.: brał udział w I wojnie światowej, uczył się wschodnich sztuk walki oraz działał jako tajny agent specjalny. W czasie stanu załamania psychicznego James wyjechał do Jukonu, gdzie naukowcy programu Weapon X zespolili podczas eksperymentu jego kości z niezniszczalnym stopem metalu – adamantium. Po odzyskaniu świadomości James zdemolował laboratorium i ruszył w góry, gdzie żył pośród zwierząt. Został odnaleziony przez młode małżeństwo Jamesa "Maca" Hudsona i Heather Hudson. James po odpoczynku i zregenerowaniu sił udał się na pojedynek z Hulkiem i Wendigo oraz na misję do Iraku. Po misji irackiej wstąpił do drużyny założonej przez "Maca" Hudsona. Przyjął pseudonim Wolverine. Oprócz Jamesa w skład drużyny wchodzili: Snowbird, Smart Alex, Saint Elmo, Stitch i Groundhog. Drużyna miała za zadanie unicestwić super-kryminalistę – Eggheada. Po śmierci St. Elma i odejściu Groundhoga drużyna rozpada się na trzy grupy: Gamma, Beta i najważniejszej Alpha. Wolverine postanowił nie przyłączać się do żadnej z drużyn. Wolverine, za namową Charlesa Xaviera, wraz z nowymi rekrutami wyzwolił X-Men z wyspy Krakoa. Tym samym został nowym członkiem drużyny. Cyclops jako jedyny nie sprzyjał Wolverine'owi, ponieważ ten spędzał dużo czasu z jego dziewczyną, Jean Grey. Kiedy pomógł powstrzymać ucieczkę super łotrów z więzienia Raft, Kapitan Ameryka zaprosił go, aby przyłączył się do nowego zespołu Avengers. Dzielił czas między X-Men a Avengers. Wolverine został zabity w serii "Śmierć Wolverine'a" z 2014 roku. W 2017 roku rosomak powrócił ze zmarłych za pośrednictwem serii "Marvel Legacy". Alternatywne Uniwersa Marvel-Comics-Classic-Wolverine-Costume-Yellow-Blue.jpg|Wolverine (Ziemia-616) Wolverine 11.PNG|Wolverine X-Men TAS(Ziemia-92131) 5a9a89c0-b66b-11e3-968a-b388645cf100_7-wolverine-x2.jpg|Wolverine X-Men Movies(Ziemia-10005) Wolverine76.jpg|Wolverine Lego(Ziemia-13122) Wolverine anime episode 3.png.jpg|Wolverine Anime (Ziemia-101001) Media Komiksy * Seria Ultimate X-Men Film Postać Wolverine'a została wykorzystana w:prawo|200px|The Wolverine (2013) # X-Men (2000) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera # X-Men 2 (2003) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera # X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) w reżyserii Brett'a Ratner'a # X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) w reżyserii Gavin' Hood'a'' # X-Men: Pierwsza klasa (2011) w reżyserii Matthewa Vaughna (gościnnie) # Wolverine (2013) w reżyserii James'a Mangold'a # X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) w reżyserii Bryana Singera # X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) w reżyserii Bryana Singera. # Logan: Wolverine (2017) w reżyserii Jamesa Mangolda We wszystkich wymienionych filmach rolę Wolverine'a zagrał Hugh Jackman. Seriale * Wolverine & the X- Men (USA,2008) * Wolverine (Japonia,2011) * X-Men: Ewolucja (2000 - 2003) * Mega Spider-Man (2012) * X-Men Animated (1992) * Spider-man (1994) Poza tym pojawia się w większości seriach o X-Men oraz innych bohaterów Marvela. Gry * X-Men Origins Wolverine * X-Men: Next Dimension * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Deadpool The video game * Marvel Heroes 2016 * Marvel Future Fight Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z najstarszych mutantów na ziemi. * Potrafi w kilka sekund "wywęszyć" w jakiej części świata się znajduje. * W filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) jego największy wróg Sabretooth jest jego przyrodnim bratem. * Ślub Wolverina zaplanowano i miał się odbyć w Uncany X-men #172-173. Ale w ten wielki dzień Mariko odmówiła wyjścia za Wolverine'a, twierdząc, że nie jest tego godzien. Później jednak ujawniono, że była wówczas pod kontrolą super łotra Masterminda. Gdy ten przestał ją kontrolować, ich związek rozgorzał na nowo, temat małżeństwa już jednak nie powrócił. Niestety, po latach Mariko została otruta przez zabójcę pracującego dla jednego z jej rywali. Chcąc zachować honor poprosiła Wolverine'a żeby ją dobił i pozwolił uniknąć agonii w męczarniach. Przyjęła śmierć bez lęku, odnajdując spokój spoczywając w ramionach jedynego mężczyzny, którego tak naprawdę kochała. * Jego D.N.A. wykorzystano w tworzeniu weapon XI (Deadpool) * Hugh Jackman wcielił się już w Wolverine'a dziewięć razy (łącznie z X-men: Pierwsza klasa, w którym Wolverine pojawił się gościnnie i X-men:Przeszłość, która nadejdzie). Logan z 2017 roku jest jego ostatnim filmem w tej roli. * Choć jego pazury są nie do zniszczenia, nie mogą one zniszczyć tarczy Kapitana Ameryki. * Wolverine wygląda okropnie, lecz jest bardzo inteligentny, dużo podróżuje i studiuje. Zna 14 języków. * W walce wręcz jest bardzo gwałtowny, przypomina dzikie zwierzę. To nie raz uratowało mu życie. * Kiedyś Viper zmusiła go do poślubienia jej. * Wolverine podczas swojego długiego życia spotykał wiele kobiet. Do szczególnie silnych uczuciowo należały: Mariko, Viper, Jean Grey, Yukio, Wong-Ai-Chia, Silver Fox, Rose. * Istnieje uniwersum gdzie jest lordem wampirów. Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka i opis Wolverine'a Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Offer's Squad (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Unity Division (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Murder Circus (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie X-Force (Strike Team) (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie New Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie X-Treme Sanctions Executive (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Horsemen of Apocalypse (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie New Fantastic Four (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Secret Defenders (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Yashida (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Department H (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Flight (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Alpha Flight (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Department K (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Knights of Wundagore (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Central Intelligence Agency (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Team X (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Weapon X (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Canadian Army (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Devil's Brigade (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Logan's Mutant Team (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Mighty (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Landau, Luckman & Lake (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Black Dragon Tong (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Triads (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Yakuza (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Hand (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Jawna tożsamość Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Kanadyjczycy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Agenci rządowi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Personel wojskowy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Szpiedzy [[Kategoria:Wzrost 5' 3]] Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Czarne włosy Kategoria:Adamantium Kategoria:Pazury Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Roy Thomas/Twórca Kategoria:Len Wein/Twórca Kategoria:John Romita Sr./Twórca Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żyjące postacie Kategoria:Postacie epoki brązu Kategoria:1974 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Z normalną inteligencją Kategoria:Nadludzka siła Kategoria:Z normalną szybkością Kategoria:Regeneracja Kategoria:Rodzina Howlett Kategoria:Rodzina Hudson Kategoria:Rodzina Logan Kategoria:Rodzina Sarkissian Kategoria:Uczestnicy I Wojny Światowej Kategoria:Uczestnicy II Wojny Światowej Kategoria:Uczestnicy Hiszpańskiej Wojny Domowej Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wojny w Wietnamie Kategoria:Nocne wizje Kategoria:Hiperosmia Kategoria:Hiperakuzja Kategoria:Nadludzka wytrzymałość Kategoria:Nadludzki refleks Kategoria:Odporność na telepatię Kategoria:Odporność na toksyny Kategoria:Sztuki walki Kategoria:Poligloci Kategoria:Klan Yoshida Kategoria:Akrobaci Kategoria:Dawniej martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Doktora Dooma Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Avengers Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Sojusznicy Black Widow Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ciekawostki